Angel of Darkness
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Max encounters a mysterious girl who won't get out of his head for a month. He keeps hoping she'll turn up, out of the darkness like she first appeared. She is like an angel, beautiful and fleeting, and he is the sunshine that will draw her back. Max/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Angel of Darkness**

They met in darkness…

Intoxicated by music, the lingering scent of jasmine and lilac branding itself to memory. That night would replay over and over in his head, every night as he closed his eyes to fall asleep. Nights passed, turning into days. Days drifted into weeks, and finally weeks trailed into a month.

A month since the sweet familiar darkness left his life.

He could feel the sunshine kiss his skin as blue eyes as deep and brilliant as sapphires opened. The sound of the koi fish splashing in the pond of the dojo along with his steady breathing were the only sounds heard. Soft white fingers reached up to run through sun-golden bangs.

"Maxie?"

Turning slightly, Max felt himself smile and waved in greeting to the pretty brunette standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her wild, coffee colored locks fell around her shoulders, bright green eyes blinking as her hands found their way into the pockets of her hoodie. Very slowly, Elicia moved to sit beside him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah… fine."

"You sure? I mean…" Elicia sighed, "You've been acting strange."

She hadn't been around their group for very long, only started dating Tyson about a month ago. Yet, Elicia acted as if she had been with them for years, caring about each and every one, trying her best to help whenever someone was down or just had a bad day.

It had been this particular girl who reminded him so much of the darkness. He couldn't figure out why. The girl who had haunted him, no name given, had such a different personality than Elicia. The only thing similar about them was they both had brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm fine, Eli. Promise." Max quickly said, trying to shake off her worry.

Frowning, Elicia made a face and reached over, smacking him lightly upside the head.

"Ow!" clutching his head, the blond winced. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't lie to me, Max. It bugs the hell outta me."

Sapphire orbs blinked a few times before he sighed, "It's just… I can't get her out of my head. It's like everytime I pull the trigger, that memory of her hits me so hard. I don't know anything about her, other than her face, her scent, the way she moves when she dances… when she battles."

Elicia's lips formed a small 'o' at this. "You're talking about the blading girl you ran into at the club you went to a few weeks ago…"

Max nodded, raking his hand through his bangs, pressing his forehead into the heel of his gloved hand firmly. There was silence as the brunette's hand found its way around his free one, giving it a gentle squeeze that was meant to be comforting. Max pulled his hand away from his face moments before Elicia stood up, releasing his hand.

"If it's meant to be, she'll come back into your life, Maxie. Just don't loose faith or hope. She was a god-send, in my opinion, and patience makes everything worthwhile."

Max smiled, finding her choice of words amusing. Elicia Whitely of all people had practically no tolerance. It was a wonder how she put up with Tyson, but love made people endure several things in life. He assumed that Elicia's love for Tyson was what made her endure his insane nature.

"Thanks, Eli… that means a lot to me to hear."

Elicia smiled, "I'm going to go help Ray with breakfast. Tyce is still asleep, eh?"

Max nodded, "Kai's gone too, but he'll show up by the time breakfast is ready."

"Great, the demon lord will return after all." Elicia rolled her emerald eyes before strutting back inside.

Chuckling to himself, Max stretched out on the deck, leaning against the post. He had one leg pulled close to his chest, one arm resting on his knee, and the other lay idly on his other thigh. Max closed his eyes, feeling the morning sunshine falling on his face, and his breathing fell into a steady and serene pace.

He conjured the memory to mind once again…

* * *

The night was young, the excitement coursing through the blond as they stepped inside the club. The music was pounding, rhythmic and enticing, the silhouetted dancers moving gracefully in the technicolor lights. Max smiled, laughing happily to himself as he turned to look at his companions.

Michael grinned flirtatiously, checking out all the women dancing around the club. One of the reasons why he was here was in hopes of picking up a date, mainly just to irritate Emily. It was an on-going thing for the All Star, just finding ways to irritate the carrot-topped bookworm.

"Oh, yeah, guys this is the perfect place to pick-up chicks!" Michael grinned smugly, hands on his lean waist.

Enrique nodded from beside him, a firm grip on his teammate Johnny's arm. The blond's blue eyes were scanning the room as well, suave smile in place while the redhead he currently was tormenting to no end was grumbling incoherently in Gaelic, looking for any means of escape.

Ray rolled his eyes and smiled, touching Max's shoulder. "Good thing we just came here for the music and dancing, eh, Maxie?"

Max laughed, "Yeah, we're not like those two." Teasingly, Max sent a glance at his ex-teammate and the Italian blond. "Kinda feel for Johnny though, don't you think?"

"Sure do!" Ray laughed.

They watched as the three separated, Michael strutting among the dancers and starting to dance, though he looked like a bit of a dufas trying to mimic some of the much more complex moves. Sapphire eyes danced in amusement, especially as they took in the sight of Johnny brooding in the corner, looking ready to murder Enrique. Ray was dancing gracefully beside him, gold eyes closed and body moving elegantly in time to the music.

Laughing, Max finally just let go of his senses and reality, moving his hips in time to the beat. His eyes fell half-mast, his arms moving with his feet, and he could feel his back brush against Ray's every so often. This was something the blond looked forward to, especially with Ray. It was their way of bonding, of relaxing and releasing stress, and definitely their way of cutting loose.

Thoughts drifted in and out occasionally, but Max simply lost himself to the music. He didn't want to think about it anymore, just wanted these simple moments of peace and fun to envelop around him, pull him into that content state of mind that made all his troubles ease away…

That's just how it was, too, at least until a silken touch brushed against his bare arm.

Blue eyes fluttered open, Max turning to glance at his right. Brown locks shimmering like dark chocolate brushed against his arm again, dancing elegantly down to the middle of a teal clad back. The teal material was shimmering in the light, falling off peaches and cream shoulders, and hugging a slender frame before falling just past the middle of lithe thighs. Silver leggings clutched the lithe, graceful legs of the mysterious dancer, leading down to dainty feet clad in teal and silver flats. She danced back enough, turning so their gazes could finally collide, her face finally branding to memory.

Eyes a deep green, almost like jade, stared straight into Max's soul. He felt the air rush out of his lungs, stunned by her eyes. They were set into a delicately sculpted face, eyes lined with dark eyeliner and make-up. A smirk dancing across her frosted pink lips, before she moved closer, becoming his partner in a second.

Max's hands found their way to her slender waist, her soft hands on his shoulders. Sapphire stared into jade, her eyes dancing in a way he couldn't really understand. Almost playful, but still guarded.

He twirled her, before catching her, snagging her close so that their frames were fitted together almost intimately. The blond smiled warmly at the brunette, her returning the smile that was soul-captivatingly sweet.

Max didn't know how long they danced, but it was longer than one dance. Four, maybe six songs later he still had the same dance partner. By now, he had memorized every feature of her face, every whisper that she spoke as they danced.

He remembered getting one tidbit of information about her other than the fact she went clubbing often and that she knew who he was. Unlike any other fangirl that surely would've tried to make a bold move, she kept her distance, respecting him. Max could feel his heart race harder in his chest, much more than because of the music and the dancing.

It was racing because of the girl in his arms.

"I blade too,"

Max blinked at this confession, watching her smile as confidence crossed her features.

"Wanna show me your skills sometime?"

Those jade eyes darted behind him, "Might see them a lot sooner than you think…"

Surprised, Max felt her arms tug him in closer, to the point their faces were almost touching. Heat flooded his face in an obviously flush, causing her to laugh softly. The attraction was obviously there, between them, but she still had yet to tell him her name.

"Please… what's your name?" Max pleaded once more.

Her eyes closed half-mast, "If you promise to not forget me, maybe one day you'll find out…"

Her shearing lips pressed against his face in a tender kiss, before she turned and walked away. Her scent of jasmine and lilac lingered, the only thing rooting Max to the floor as he watched her walk away. Snapping out of his daze, Max took off after the dancer, pushing his way through the crowd to follow her out the doors.

He burst into the cool summer night, looking around frantically with blue orbs, but she had disappeared from sight. Cursing softly, Max straightened, trying to catch his breath. He looked to his left, down the street, listening and searching for her familiar face. He turned to the right, jolting at the sound of trashcans toppling over.

Pushing his way forward, Max hurried to the entrance of an alley. He froze in front of it, staring in surprise. Standing between him and the one he had been searching for was Michael.

"It's about time we got our rematch!" Michael snarled, "I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Peaches and cream hands moved up, gracefully tying a silver bandana around the crown of her head before she held up a launcher with an ebony blade, blue, green, and silver markings lining it. Before Max could move, cry out and rush forward to stop them from battling, their blades clashed in the air.

The battle was over before it even started, Michael's blade clattering at his feet. Bewildered sapphire eyes locked onto piercing jade a moment later, her bringing her hand to her lips before kissing it, throwing it into the air in a wave before she turned and disappeared into the darkness…

* * *

They had met in darkness, danced their way into each others hearts, entwined each other's fate together, and parted in darkness…

Like an angel, beautiful and fleeting, gone in a moment.

Only she remained in his memories…

Max refused to let them go. He had to find her again, tell her how much he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to befriend her, maybe one day move even past friendship. He couldn't shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere else, through someone…

"Breakfast!" Ray called through the window.

Opening his blue eyes, Max turned his head in the window's direction to call back. He hopped to his feet, moving to head inside. He found a recently roused Tyson yawning while Elicia placed a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. Ray handed Max his own plate, the two of them settling in their own seats just as Kai waltzed in. His crimson orbs were closed as he sat down in his usual spot, breakfast before him along with a cup of tea.

"You're late, Kai." Elicia muttered, glaring at him from across the table.

He placed some egg in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, sipped some tea, and then finally replied.

"I found something that belongs to you."

"Eh? What?"

"Out in the backyard. Finish up, then go see."

Curiosity captured more than one person with those words. Wide awake now, Tyson shoveled his food in his mouth as if there was no tomorrow. Max hurried as well as Elicia, though not as quickly. It seemed Ray and Kai were the only ones to eat like civilized beings.

Soon, breakfast was finished, three sets of hands slamming on the table to pull themselves to their feet. Elicia was the first out the door, Tyson right on his girlfriend's heels, leaving Max to cover the rear.

He heard the gasp before seeing the reason for it. Elicia gave an uncharacteristic girly squeal, before she tackled something or someone. Max finally managed to get around Tyson, only to become immobilized a moment later.

Familiar dark chocolate locks fell gracefully down the back of a slender frame, this time clad in silver jeans, a white boy-beater, and a graphic teal hoodie with silver angel wings on the back. Black bike boots matched the bike gloves on her hands, a silver bandana tied around the crown of her head.

Green eyes only a shade darker than Elicia's locked on the blond a second later. It all came back in a rush, slamming into Max so forcefully he literally felt the air rush out of him. He felt bewildered, wondering why he hadn't seen the mysterious girl in Elicia before.

They looked so much alike…

Elicia shot off questions at once, "I can't believe you're back! How was your trip? When did you get back into town? Why didn't you come see me!"

"I was training, so my trip was very good. I've been back in town a few days, and I was trying to get some scores settled before I came to see you… it was a miracle I ran into Hiwatari when I did, otherwise I would've never found your new house."

Rubbing the back of her head, Elicia sheepishly laughed. "It's great to see you…"

"You as well…" stunning eyes locked on Tyson, "Is this the boyfriend I got a call at two in the morning over, hearing you shrieking like the girl you deny you are?"

Blushing hotly, the brunette turned away, "Q-Quit!"

A smirk danced across her lips, "So I'm right…"

"Whose this, Li?" Tyson finally blinked.

"Oh, I forgot…" Elicia laughed nervously, resulting in several to sweatdrop. "Guys, this is my cousin, Jayde. We grew up together. She's been traveling the world to become a great beyblader."

"Considering _she_ refuses to blade herself, sticking to just taking them apart." teased Jayde, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Jayde Ellison."

"Tyson Granger!"

Ray and Kai had joined them, where Ray politely bowed and said, "I'm Ray Kon. It's nice to meet you."

Jayde smirked at the unmoving blond, stepping around her cousin to stare directly at him, a hand on her hip. "It's nice to see you again, Max."

"Again?" Elicia blinked.

Max inhaled as a summer breeze caught Jayde's scent, his eyes closing as jasmine and lilac wrapped around him, sending his heart throbbing in his chest. An overpowering feeling compelled him, the blond's knees unlocking before he sprung off the porch. Jayde gave a startled gasp as Max's arms were suddenly wrapped around her, one locked around her waist, the other pressed on the back of her head.

Blue eyes searched jade in disbelief, taking in every feature he had memorized that dark night so long ago…

He wouldn't lose his chance again.

Without warning, Jayde felt Max tug her forward, catching her mouth with his in a powerful and heartfelt kiss. It was warm, tasting sweet and utmost tender. She felt something burst inside herself, like a ray of sunshine finally emerging within everlasting darkness.

Her lips sought his as her eyes finally closed, her arms locking around his neck. He wasn't the only one with tormenting memories. Jayde recalled every single emotion and feeling the blond made her feel so long ago.

Things only he had made her feel her entire life…

She had sought for him, but never found him. Not until now.

"Oh god…it's you…it's really you…" Max panted, cupping her face, stroking her hair.

Jayde nodded, out of breath as well. "Yeah… it's me…"

Max crushed her to him, "You… came back. I waited and…you came back…"

"You… waited?"

"How could I not? I couldn't stop thinking about you. Can't stop, not even now, when you're right here… I thought for sure that I'd never see you again…"

"You just learned my name, Max… but… you didn't forget me?"

Blond locks shimmered in the sunlight, "Never."

Jayde smiled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest. "Never forget then…"

"Um…" Tyson mused slowly, "Anybody else confused?"

"Shh… just let them have their moment." Elicia whispered, hugging his arm.

Ray's arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway, glancing at Kai leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I knew there was another reason you left this morning…"

"Dunno what you're talking about, Ray."

"Whatever you say, Kai… whatever you say."

Topaz orbs turned back to watch the unique and special bond form between Max and the mysterious girl he had lost in darkness. With a heartfelt prayer, the Chinese boy prayed that whatever happiness the two felt with each other would be eternal, never to whither away.

Besides, there couldn't be darkness without sunshine…

* * *

**A/N: Love how Lady Gaga inspired me ^_^ Hope you guys liked it! Now who should I do a oneshot for next? Ray or Kai? Lemme know!**

**Musical Inspiration: Just Dance/Bad Romance – Lady Gaga & Angel of Darkness – Alex C.**


End file.
